


Best Mistake Ever

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Tomsworld - Fuck You
Genre: Also I'm a disgrace to my fandom, Bathtub Sex, Burrito Fucking, Classical Music, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Mac and Cheese, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recorded Sex, Stop my sinful hands, Voice Kink, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Edd and Matt bond over filming porn.





	1. Chapter 1

Matt ran into Tom’s room, “TOMMMM!”

 

“What?” Tom says, looking up from his book.

 

“Edd just bought this really amazing camera on accident and I thought up a great idea!”

 

Tom slowly blinks, “How do you accidentally buy something?”

 

“I have no absolute idea, but I’ve got a great idea!”

 

Edd walks in behind Matt, “The commie had an idea. It’s a miracle.”

 

“Go die.”

 

“On it,” Edd rolls his eyes, making a gun gesture with his hand and pulling the trigger.

 

Matt smirked, “Anyways, we’ve found a way the get some easy money. We’ve done it ourselves, and even Tord did too, but you might bring us the most money.”

 

“I’m confused.”

 

“The weeaboo is asking if you’re willing to masturbate while we’re filming you.”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, NO!”

 

“Come onnnn Tom, you’ve got a really nice body, people will love you-”

 

“No, no, and no! You must be brain dead if you think I’ll do such a stupid thing!”

 

Edd looked over and nodded, a slight grin spreads on his face.

 

“There’s no point in trying, Matt. Let’s go, maybe Corrupt Cunt has something in mind.” He gives Matt a slight wink, leading him away from Tom’s room.

 

* * *

 

Tom wonders why Matt wants so much macaroni. He made it all, nonetheless.

 

“Are you really that hungry, or are you having people over?”

 

“People are coming over,” Matt chirped, “People love your mac ’n cheese!”

 

“Oh… Yeah, I would’ve figured. Ughhh, I kill for some cola right now…”

 

“I’ll get some for you,” Matt says, already running over to the fridge.

 

“You don’t have t-”

 

“Nah, you’ve worked hard enough. And besides, we wouldn’t want a tired Tom to greet our guests.” 

 

Tom walks out of the kitchen and settled on the couch. Matt pours cola into the glass, before going into his pockets and dropping two shiny white pills into it, watch them dissolve into the black liquid. He quietly stirs the cola, then gave it to Tom.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No prob!”

 

Matt leaves shortly, Tom sips the cola. Refreshing… 


	2. penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck proofreading just take this shitty ass shitpost and waste time kk thanl okdfkvnrnvknvjrrjnvfj

 

~~ **-+-** ~~

 

“He’s fucking high,” Edd said, “I didn’t think you had the balls to do it.”

 

“Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, you’re wrong as a dick holding wizard.” Matt responded, helping Tom into the bathroom.

 

Tom whined, sitting on the toilet seat. He tried to cross his legs and stay still, but eventually started humping the bathtub.

 

“He reminds me of dog,” Matt said, looking at the horny black-eyed mess, “Like a bitch in heat.”

 

That must’ve really gotten Tom, he moaned and just relaxed over the tub.

 

Matt and Edd looked at each other.

 

“Guys, I got the things ready,” Tord said, holding up the camera with one hand and holding a burrito with another, “Corrupt C- Tom was nice enough to carry the hot cheese noodles here. This better be amazing.”

 

Matt turned on the tub faucet, “It will be! I’ve got great editing software and editing skills to pay these bills, that I may or may not have burned.”

 

Edd grabbed the camera and started recording, “I hate him, but he’s not wrong.”

 

“A-Ah, jeeze… Stop m-making me wait…”

 

“So needy,” Matt purred, “Get in the tub, and we can think.”

 

Tom obeys, scrambling into the bathtub without a second thought.

 

“This is going to be harder than I thought.”

 

“I’ve got it,” Edd says, “Come on, baby boy. Let me help you.”

 

Tom eagerly unzipped his pants, Edd helps out by pulling them off along with his boxers.

 

“Cute.”

 

Matt could see that Tom was getting impatient. In a brilliant moment of stupidity, he grabbed Tord’s burrito and gave it to Edd.

 

“Wh-”

 

Matt kicked Tord, getting a small whine from him. Edd just drops the burrito in the water and turns off the faucet.

 

Tom looks at the burrito, before forcefully grabbing it and shoved it into his cock.

 

Matt grinned mischievously as he recorded, catching his friend’s lewd sounds. Edd stood silent.

 

Tord did the logical thing, and played classical music on his phone.

 

“Tord, what the fuck.”

 

“It’s hot, trust me.” He said, placing the phone near the sinks.

 

“I wonder how your ex japanese binch gonna say about this.”

 

“Oh yeah, let’s not talk about her.”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HURRY UP A TAKE ME!!” Tom screamed, tossing the used burrito at Tord’s face. He fucking pisses himself and falls down on the ground.

 

“Great, you killed him. Who’ll be willing to-”

 

“I’ll do it, pussy.”

 

Matt smirks, settling the camera somewhere and helping Edd out of his edgy clothing. Then, pushes Edd in the fucking bathtub.

 

Burrito water splashes everywhere.

 

“Aww yis, can we make it even more gay?”

 

“E-Edd…”

 

The tired eyed male looked down at his friend, black contacted eyes looking deep into Edd’s non-existing soul.

 

“You’re a disgusting creature…” Tom purred, knowing that Edd was a fucking slut for being insulted.

 

Fuck. That wasn’t supposed to go straight his in groin.

 

“Okay you little bitch, you wanna get fucked? You’ll get fucked plenty.”

 

Matt was silent, taking a mental note of everything. Like for one thing, Edd’s dick was fucking thicc as hell. Not long like Matt’s (He probably got it to be long just by slapping Tord with it all the time.) but shit, he just fucking stares at it.

 

Edd gives less of a shit.

 

“Wow, your dick is almost nonexistent.”

 

“You have one, so just put it in me, you shit!”

 

Edd, being the little shit that he is, did exactly as he was fking told.

 

And fucked his ~~mom~~ best friend.

 

_**lol the end fuck you** _


End file.
